


Dreamscape

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, spell casting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard have been in a relationship for several months, Nick moved in with Sean and everything appears to be wonderful. But Nick wakes one morning and Sean's memories of wesen and his Royal past are gone. Now Nick faces a dilemma, Sean without the terrible memories of his violent childhood, and all that being a wesen means is a happier, gentler soul, but if Nick doesn't reveal Sean's past to him, there's a chance that his evil family will be able to finish what they started when Sean was only a boy, and kill him. Nick loves his zauberbiest prince, so will he make the right choice, and will Sean regain his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

Nick wasn’t sure what woke him, Sean was still sleeping by his side, which was perfectly normal these days, but something felt ever so slightly off. He stretched a hand out to touch his Captain, the larger man sprawled on his belly next to Nick, one hand buried under the pillows, the other curled against Nick’s chest.

As things began to even out in their complicated world, Nick and Sean had found each other, and it took some time, but they finally admitted that what was between them was a lot more than a rather distant friendship, and some fuck buddy sex.

Nick had finally moved in with Sean five months ago, and they were happy and settled.

Nick slid a gentle hand across Sean’s broad, muscular back. Which was when he felt it, or rather the absence of it.

He stroked Sean’s back gently. “Sean.” Sleepy murmur from his lover. “Sean, sweetheart,” he didn’t often use terms of endearment, they were guys after all.

Sean made a somewhat louder, grumpy-sounding murmur; sleepy green eyes opened. Nick took in the soft sweet smile on his lover’s face and his heart sank.

On anyone else such a sweet, innocent, winning smile would be a cause for celebration, on his rather closed-off, apparently emotionless boss, this was something else entirely. 

Something was gone. Missing. Somehow, Sean wasn’t wesen any more.

[][][][][]

Nick was almost in a panic, his often suspicious boyfriend had a trusting look on his face that simply wasn’t Sean. Nick was going to have to find out what this was. First step, Monroe and Rosalee.

“Thought I would invite Monroe and Rosalee over for breakfast,” he dropped casually in the getting-ready conversation.

Sean emerged from their wardrobe, shirt buttoned but not tucked in, tie dangling around his neck, “Sure.” He leaned in for a kiss, even his kisses felt a little different, Nick tugged Sean close, kissed him with everything he had.

“Hey,” Sean’s arms slid around Nick’s waist and the taller man folded the Grimm close, “what’s that all about?”

Nick smiled and kissed him again, gently. “Just to say I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Just so we’re clear.”

[][][][][]

“I don’t want to scare him.”

“Well, you have to find a way to break it to him gently, then.” Monroe looked at Nick with pity in his eyes. This was huge. First Rosalee, then Monroe had woged in front of the Captain. Nothing. He couldn’t see wesen. Then gradually over a couple of days, Nick, Hank and Wu had walked him through some of the stuff they had all been involved in. It was clear that he couldn’t remember any of it.

Couldn’t remember his terrible childhood either.

Suddenly, Nick had Sean as he would have been with a normal, happy, wesen/royal-free childhood and background.

And shit it hurt. Knowing what his amazing, gorgeous boyfriend would have been without the hexenbiester and the arsehole royals who wanted to hurt him.

The softer, gentler guy, with the sweet smile that Nick had so rarely seen, and usually only came out when they were alone together and Sean was feeling particularly secure.

If Nick could find a way to protect Sean from all that royal shit now…

“You have to tell him, man.” Hank sat on the edge of the table. “He has a right to know, he also needs to know, because whatever this is, Renard is now vulnerable and they are going to kill him.”

Nick shook his head, “I swear if Adalind or Crown Prince Prickendorf come within a thousand feet of Sean, I will clean Vienna of that nest of vipers forever.” He fixed his gaze on Rosalee, “Any way we can convey that to Vienna?”

“Not unless you want to provoke them,” the fuchsbau said. “Against the chance they don’t know that Sean has lost his wesen and his royal memories, it’s too big a risk to take.”

“The longer this goes on, the more difficult it will be. The greater risk that someone from Vienna comes calling to kill the Prince.” Monroe’s face fell, “this isn’t just about you and Sean, it’s about Portland too.”

Nick sighed, he knew it, it wasn’t just about them, it was about all the wesen of Portland, and Sean’s life.

It also meant that Nick had to make contact with Sean’s mother, and he really wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

“We have to do it tonight.”


End file.
